


One Of Many Nights

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Double B, General, M/M, a good night, bobbin, i guess this is fluffy???, ive never used that tag before but sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: Hop into one of many nights Hanbin and Jiwon have together under Hanbin's perspective.





	One Of Many Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo~ It's been almost a year since i last posted something (wheezes i'm sorry but i see all the kudos and comments i get. i'm so thankful!!) and almost two years since i created this account. I can't believe it. Anyway, i just woke up and immediately wrote this, so apologies in advance for any errors and i hope you like it!! 
> 
> Btw stream KILLING ME, it's a whole ass jam!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyVS7R9PN6U

Sat tiredly in the center of the bed, warm blankets folded over his legs and torso, he rubbed his right eye as he let out a small yawn. As much as he liked his own bed, he found himself much more comfortable in Jiwon’s. Not necessarily the furniture itself, but the fact that he could cuddle up to his boyfriend every night. It got rather loud in the evenings, however, what with the two loudest members in the same apartment. But it’s comforting, in a way, how everything’s stayed constant through all these years.

Letting out another yawn, he looked up to find Jiwon’s computer still on. It was left on his browser, the ending to a YouTube video with its suggested videos covering the screen. It seemed to be a new hip-hop music video, but the computer was too far away and his eyes were too tired to really see through the blur. He looked down at the floor to his right to be met with shorts and sweatshirts sprawled aimlessly around. To be honest, Hanbin could be a nice boyfriend and clean it for him, but then again, shouldn’t Jiwon learn to pick it up himself? 

Falling to the bed, lights already off and the only source of light coming from the desktop started to dim. He closed his eyes for a moment before he started hearing Donghyuk’s voice in the hallway as clear as day. It was when he realized that the door was still opened. That was Jiwon’s habit and this was his room, so he wasn’t going to complain about it. He listened vaguely to Donghyuk talking, only for Jiwon to answer next.

After a few moments, he heard the door closing and the air conditioner being switched on. “This okay?” The elder asked in such a gentle voice. 

He smiled, nodded and straightened back up with his eyes fluttered open. “Come here..” He whined softly as he watched his boyfriend scurry back to his computer. 

“Hold on, let me turn this off.” Jiwon answered back, and he simply watched as he did. Granted, most of what he was seeing was the back of his boyfriend’s neck, wet and disheveled purple hair, and ear piercings he never really took off. In a way, this sight was serene. His tiredness made everything feel serene. 

Jiwon was rushing over to him soon after with a silly grin plastered on his face. “Yah, dry your hair first.” It was too late to get wet, though. Some droplets had already been sprinkled onto his face while he was about to get hugged. After a soft whine came from the other, the lights were switched on, and a plug was put in an electric socket. Then the loud, disturbing sound of the drier was soon heard nearby.

It was messy and unnecessarily difficult, but Jiwon finished up by the time his computer had completed downloading its updates and shut down. Lights are back off and he was greeted with a floof of bunny the next moment. “Hanbinnie~” Jiwon cooed as he was squeezed tight and rocked side to side. “Is it cold? Are you comfortable?” He was stopped briefly to be asked the questions he heard every night. There was no denying the fact that Jiwon took care of him through even the smallest things. Hanbin answered with a simple, “mhm” before he was pushed down on the soft mattress below.

Depending on the day, they would switch positions. But today, it seemed like Jiwon just wanted to cuddle up to him more than Hanbin did at the moment. He pressed over to pull up the blanket that the other was out of. “Get in, you’re gonna be cold.” And so he did just that then was back to hugging his body as if he were superglued to it. It made him kind of tingly whenever he thought about it for too long. Hanbin covered his boyfriend in the blanket all the way up to the back of his head just to bury him in warmth. 

Jiwon wiggled around to get into a more comfortable position as Hanbin popped his arm in and hugged the other back. “Should I sleep in tomorrow or just wake up normally?” There was both tons to do and none to do. He didn’t have a set schedule to fulfill until the weekend, but he still had to fix up a song he worked on a couple hours prior. He knew he shouldn’t have to force it out of himself, but he had a good feeling about this song. 

“Sleep in~ you need your rest.” Jiwon responded lazily as his voice was already sounding coarse, coupled with a bit of cheer.

The younger whined softly, though not particularly in protest. “Then will you come to the gym with me in the morning?”

“The gym?” Met with a small chuckle, his body was wrapped impossibly closer to his boyfriend. “Okay, but make me breakfast first.” Hesitation washed over him as he wasn’t much of a cook to begin with. If he could wake up a bit earlier, then perhaps he could sneak upstairs to get Yunhyeong to cook something and bring it back down before Jiwon could wake. “Nah, I’m not gonna make you do that.” He laughed again, bringing the younger to purposefully sink into the shared pillow. “We’ll go to a cafe instead, okay?” Although it sounded like he was making sure he was okay with the idea, it would never actually be rejected anyway. Hanbin kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head as his answer.


End file.
